Talk:General Counter-Spell
''Finite Incantatem'' Yesterday, I reverted an attempt to make this and Finite Incantatem the same page, on the grounds that the effect could also match Finite. However, I'm now wondering if that was the right thing to do. After all, Finite Incantatem is introduced in Chamber of Secrets, while Finite is not until Goblet of Fire. Thoughts? -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 17:06, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :That's the only reason I renamed Finite Incantatem ''the General Counter-Spell; it was first introduced in ''Chamber of Secrets, used by Snape at the Dueling Club in the book and Hermione on the bludger in the film. Also, it seems like it'd be a bit hard to stretch out Finite ''to last the duration of the hand motion; I suppose it wouldn't be impossible, but it's still unlikely. Anyway, I hope I helped. Hunnie Bunn (talk) 18:53, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ::The Harry Potter Lexicon lists this spell's incantation as ''Finite Incantatem; see this link: http://www.hp-lexicon.org/wizworld/books.html#standard_book_of_spells :::The Lexicon is not a primary source, as far as I can tell, they've only chosen to draw their own not-necessarily-accurate conclusion regarding the matter we're now discussing. ProfessorTofty (talk) 20:49, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::Oh... I'm sorry. I hadn't realized that at the time. Again, my apologies. 20:49, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::Okay then, so I know this was ended a while ago (nearly three months) but I feel like bringing it up again since it sort of died and it bothers me that it might, and is probably (as there is no evidence to the contrary) the same (the whole discussion hence far was whether this and Finite Incantatem are the same). To summarize: :::::#''Finite Incantatem'' was first introduced in the second book. :::::#It'd be quite a stretch fitting Finite into the hand motion; also note how the motion for Finite Incantatem was not given in the book whereas Finite was shown to be a pointing. :::::#The Lexicon, though not canon or a source (despite their being used for the dating convention and whatnot), lists it as the same. :::::#The closest anyone here has come to objecting was a) when 1337star reverted my edit to change this to Finite Incantatem and b) when ProfessorTofty said the Lexicon wasn't a primary source. Not exactly strongly opposed. :::::So, what does everyone else think? --Hunniebunn (talk) 23:53, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Merge I put on a template, because there's been no objection except the reverting of my attempt to merge it in July. Everyone has either provided evidence why it's likely they're the same, or else has simply pointed out why certain pieces of evidence are faulty. Before you remove the tag, please discuss it here. Thanks. --Hunniebunn (talk) 23:13, October 16, 2012 (UTC) :I'd rather wait until Finite Incantatem "Favourites" icon is uploaded (last time I checked, none of the ones from the second part of Book 2 have been). If it's the same as the hand movement shown for this spell, then that proves it without a doubt. If there wasn't a method to prove it forthcoming, though, then I would probably agree to a merge. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 23:26, October 16, 2012 (UTC) ::That's true... I see what you mean, but I'd forgotten about that part; however, when I tried to do the Wingardium Leviosa favourites thing, it just said something along the lines of 'no image available'. Oh well... I suppose I can try to be patient. --Hunniebunn (talk) 23:34, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Pottermore The last of CoS has been released, and the fact that there is no image for Finite Incantatem, while there is one for every other spell, makes it seem to me that it and the General Counter-Spell are the same. Why else would there be one for every except this? On a sidenote, happy Hallowe'en! --'Hunniebunn (Talk)' 20:03, October 31, 2012 (UTC)